Before And After
by rui78901
Summary: Before And After is what I think will happen in the season 2 finale of 90210. Did Annie really hit jaspers uncle? Well keeping reading to see my verdicted.
1. Bang Bang

Before and After

Annie is in her room doing English coursework, what Mr Matthews give to her for being late. Her phone vibrates. Naomi has sent her a text message.

'Annie I really need to talk to you, like right now please meet me at the beach club'

Annie sits back on her bed wondering what it is Naomi is looking to talk to her about. Annie jumps out of fear as Dixon walks into her room.

'Hi what's up? I really I need your laptop, loads of coursework to do'

'Does Mr Matthew's have anything to do with the coursework?'

'Yes, wait a minute is that...he gave it to you to huh?'

'Yes, yes he did! Anyways I have to go to meet Naomi at the beach club. So when you're finished with my laptop just put it on my desk'

Annie walks out of her house and starts walking in the direction of the beach club.

At the beach club Naomi is waiting impatiently on Annie. Her arms are shaking and her legs wobbling with fear.

'Naomi!'

Naomi jumps at the sound of Annie's voice. She quickly turns around and faces her.

'Annie, you took your time'

'Sorry, I had to walk since me and jasper split up'

'Ok what ever, Annie I need to tell you something'

'Yeah ok fire away! I'm all yours'

Naomi walks over to a table and sits down. Annie follows her curiously.

'Annie, on prom night I did something...well something unforgivable.'

Annie is confused and takers a seat beside Naomi.

'What? What did you do that was so unforgivable?'

'Well after I thought you slept with Liam, I took Jens car and went for a drive. Every time I thought of you and Liam my foot would put more pressure on the clutch. I looked away for just one second and....I........well...'

'Naomi, you did what? Naomi what did you do! '

'I RAN OVER JASPERS UNCLE!'

Thoughts come flooding into Annie's head. She did not kill jaspers uncle. That she is not going to jail. But what about Naomi her friend, She might go to jail.

'Naomi...I know what you are going through.'

'How...HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH? '

'Because after I called the cops at your party I went for a drive and I was drinking. Like you I took my eyes of the wheel and I hit something. Jasper's uncle, who you hit shortly before I did.'

Naomi bursts into tears. Annie sits and watches her, not knowing what to say.

'You see Annie know we can be together forever'

A voice said, coming from behind Annie. It was japer.

'Annie your best friend killed my uncle, who you thought you killed. Sadly Naomi has to face the music.'

'What are you talking about you freak?'

Naomi stands up to jasper.

'Well you are a murder, and you could be dangerous to other people'

Annie jumps up out of her seat.

'Jasper what have you done?'

Police sirens coming from behind the beach club get louder and louder.

'You called the cops?'

'I had to.'

Annie turns to Naomi.

'Listen...Naomi listens! We are going to get out of here right now ok come on.'

'Annie you don't want to do that!'

Annie and Naomi start running across the sand. Tears still streaming down Naomi's face, they keep running, anywhere for now.


	2. FREEZE!

Silver was all alone in Kelly's house, as Kelly had to go out on school business. There was a knock at the door, Silver quickly walked across the room and opened it. There on her doorstep stood Annie Wilson breathing heavily with Naomi's arm around her shoulder.

'Silver we really need your help' said Annie.

'Why? And Naomi you do know that you're sweating?'

'I really don't care what I look like now!'

Silver invites them in. Annie brings Naomi into the living at sets her on the couch. Silver is the kitchen when Annie walks in.

'Annie what is this all about?'

'I can't tell you it is a secret.'

'You can tell me I won't tell it to another living soul!'

Annie changes the subject walks by silver to get a glass of water for Naomi. Silver turns round.

'Annie stop! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!'

'I killed jasper's uncle on prom night' said Naomi now standing behind silver, leaning on the door frame.

'What?'

Silver cannot believe what she is hearing.

'So you mean to say that you are the hit and run driver?'

'Yes that is exactly what I am saying.'

Annie brings the glass of water over to Naomi, who grabs it out of her hand. Naomi sits down on a chair at the breakfast bar. Silver walks up and down the kitchen thinking of what is going on right now.

'Silver we need your help.' asked Annie.

Silver stops walking.

'No Annie I can't get involved in this Kelly would kill me!'

Naomi buries her head into her arms.

'Silver all we need is two tickets to Mexico please?'

'Two tickets two? Please don't tell me that you're going to!'

'Yes I have to....'

'WHY! ANIIE WHY!

'Because of jasper. He is never gonna leave me alone, and if I move away I never have to be tortured by him ever again you see?'

'No I don't see. You can get a restraining order on him. And by the way Naomi killing jasper's uncle has got nothing to do with you'

Naomi fed up of hearing them argue heads for the front door. Annie and silver stop bickering and follow Naomi.

'Naomi wait. where are you going to?'

'I can't stand it in here I have to go.'

Naomi opens the door.

'Freeze! Up your hands up in the air and turn around' said a police officer accompanied by jasper.

Naomi is shell shocked, Annie and silver look at each other thinking what is going to happen next.


	3. Razor Blade

In Los Angeles police station Naomi Clark is being questioned by a detective. Tears rolling down her face making her mascara smudge she tells the detective what happened that night. Outside the office door Annie and silver await.

'How long do you think he will question her for?', Said Annie.

Silver turns her head.

'As long as he needs too I guess'

The office door opens and Naomi steps out, along with the detective. Silver stands up.

'Naomi are you ok'

'Detective what will happen now?' Annie questioned.

'Well Naomi well be released and I'm afraid to say..Annie Wilson I'm arresting you for murder '

'What, Naomi what did you tell them...Naomi!'

Silver walks away from Annie and over to Naomi.

'I did not do it, it was you Naomi, It was YOU!

Police men come in and take Annie away to a cell, leaving Naomi and Silver alone. They both walk out of the police station. Naomi opens her car door but jasper closes it quickly.

'Why did you not tell the truth?'

'What are you talking about you freak?'

Silver goes around to the other side of the car to face Jasper.

'Leave her alone jasper!'

'No! She did it she killed my uncle....'

He starts to cry.

'I killed my uncle'

Silver and Naomi's face go into shock.

'What are you saying?' asked Naomi.

'You see my uncle was helping me film a scene but when I hit him, I killed him instantly'

In the police station, Annie is in her cell. She sees a razor blade under a pillow once slept on by her ex-cell mate. She picks it up and starts cutting her wrist. Blood comes pouring out like a unblock river flowing again. She faints and hits the floor with a bang.


End file.
